The invention relates to a cylindrical bore head tool with hard metal cutters. Hard metal cutters are desirable for cylindrical bore head tools or even necessary since bores, for example in the manufacture of furniture components, are cut into resin-bonded pressed particle boards so that tools of tool steels without hard metal cutters have only an unsatisfactory service life.
The manufacture of a cylindrical bore head with hard metal cutting edges however is complicated and expensive since it requires a bore tip as well as cutting edges extending over the front surface of the tool and also circumferential cutting edges in order to make clean, cylindrical bores.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a cylindrical bore head or a similar tool with hard metal cutting edges in such a way that it can be manufactured in large numbers at relatively low costs, but with high precision.